


A kiss is just a kiss

by Rinkydink



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party, Romance, Sentimental, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkydink/pseuds/Rinkydink
Summary: After years of bad luck, terrible parties and underwhelming kisses Erin Gilbert hates New Year's Eve.Is her luck about to change?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a little tooth rotting, so please don't send your dental bills to me.
> 
> Happy New Year when it comes!

**December 29th 2016**

  
A vintage yellow Kawasaki motorbike revved its engine as it waited at the traffic lights, causing a mixture of smiles and scowls of annoyance from the pedestrians passing by. As the lights changed to green the bike catapulted forward with swift acceleration, taking a sharp left into an alleyway before screeching to a sudden halt, the rear wheel skidding slightly for good measure.

The rumbling engine fell silent, Jillian Holtzmann quickly removed her scuffed silver helmet and shook her mop of blond curls before she glanced down at her watch.

“And we’re only 7 minutes late!”

Behind her, Erin Gilbert slowly began to release her hands from Holtz’s leather jacket, her grip so tight it had caused her knuckles to turn white. She unfastened her own pristinely polished black helmet with unsteady hands before slowly exhaling.

“That just gets more and more unsettling”

“Ah come on sweet cheeks” smiled Holtz as she offered her hand to help her dismount, “Not many people experience TWO exhilarating rides before ten past nine in the morning”.

Erin’s cheeks quickly reddened.

“Yes, um… well I definitely preferred the first one, at least I didn’t think I was going to die!”

“Oh really?” Holtzmann teased “Because you seemed quite worried to me… Please don’t stop, please Holtz…don’t stop!” she moaned with exaggeration.

“Shut up Jillian!” hissed Erin grabbing the blonde’s jacket and pulling her close so that their noses nudged against one another.

“I’m serious. You’ve got to be more careful on that bike. Safety first okay? You don’t want to orphan little Higgs so soon do you?”

At that Holtzmann’s grin faded, replaced by a look of concern and thoughtfulness. As they broke apart she clutched Erin’s hand and led them towards the back entrance of the firehouse.

“You’re right. Everything changes once you have a kid, doesn’t it?” she shrugged.

A little smile started to play on Erin’s lips, but her girlfriend looked so sweet and earnest she just nodded her head solemnly, whilst making a mental note for them to pick up some kitty litter on the way home.

“Exactly”

As they reached the entrance, Holtzmann stopped and raised her finger to the sky “Okay, from now on, starting with the ride home tonight I’ll be less Evil Knievel and more Driving Miss Daisy”

“Or maybe just somewhere in the middle baby” replied Erin squeezing her hand as they pushed through the metal door.

 

*****************

  
Holtzmann had purchased the bike as a “fixer upper” a few weeks before and on the morning of delivery had insisted Erin join her on the sidewalk outside their brownstone apartment in the West Village to witness the arrival.

The apartment belonged to Holtz, and as she had explained to a shocked and impressed Erin during their first proper date she had bought it some years back after selling a patent for a battery to a large electronics company.

They’d only been seeing each other for three months when with a mouth full of Pringles, she had nervously asked her to move in and to her relief and delight the physicist agreed.

Previous to this, Erin had been dedicated to preserving her personal space and keeping strict boundaries in a relationship. A few guys she had dated over the years had vaguely brought up the notion of moving in together and Erin had been quick to dismiss it. She had her own routine, her own very particular way of doing things…then she met Jillian Holtzmann.

Patty had likened them to a perfectly balanced see-saw, and had rationalised that paired with anyone else Holtzmann would be thrust high, legs dangling and likewise Erin would be rooted to the ground looking up.

  
“You and Holtzy. What you got? It’s equilibrium baby!”

As the delivery truck pulled up Holtzmann had bounced frantically on the balls of her feet barely able to contain her excitement. The ramp slowly brought the second-hand bike into view.

“Behold!”

“It’s a yellow bike” deadpanned Erin “Correction, a broken yellow bike, that cost how much?”

“Erin… sweet uninformed Erin. This is a 1973 Kawasaki Z1 900. It may be old and a little banged up but it’s vintage baby!” she grinned.

“It’s the same age as me”

“ummm”

Erin leaned down and whispered in her ear “Congratulations Dr Holtzmann, you’ve got yourself an antique bike and an antique girlfriend”

She kissed the engineer softly on the cheek and headed back up the steps of the Brownstone.

“A very beautiful antique girlfriend!” Holtz yelled after her.

Without turning around Erin acknowledged this with a dismissive wave of her hand as she laughed to herself.

               *************                                                                                                                                 

 

“There’s still mistletoe up there”

“Christmas is over Holtz”

“Kissing isn’t over” Holtzmann pouted.

“True” Erin smirked as she pushed her against the door hungrily crashing their lips together. Suddenly Holtz was moving backwards and they all but fell into the reception area of the Firehouse. Holding the door, a slightly startled Jennifer Lynch held out her other arm to help steady them.

The Mayors assistant cleared her throat. “Dr Holtzmann, Dr Gilbert.”

They both smiled and waved sheepishly.

“I’m sorry you missed the catch up, but I’ll see you on Saturday. Looking forward to it. Great venue. Really great!” she beamed before swishing past them.

“Um, yeah we’ll, see you on… Saturday” Holtz called out before sharing a confused look with Erin.

“Abby? What’s going on?” asked Erin frowning.

“Well-“

“We’re having a party!” interrupted Patty beaming a huge grin.

“Oh yas!” yelled Holtzmann pounding the air with her fists.

As the others started to enthusiastically share ideas and suggestions, Erin could feel her stomach tighten and her pulse quicken as a feeling of dread washed over her.

“Um- Sorry when was this decided?”

“Pretty much just now,” answered Abby “Jennifer was just saying she had no plans and I thought well why don’t we invite a few people here. I mean we’ve got the space and-”

“Invite who?” Erin snapped, not meaning to sound so terse.

“Well for starters I’m thinking Phil, Harold Filmore and maybe Donald Trump if he’s not too busy on Twitter” replied Abby with a chuckle as she counted the names off on her fingers.

Erin rolled her eyes and folded her arms tightly, her cheeks turning crimson.

“It’s not going to be a big thing. It’ll be fun” Abby added brightly.

“Plus, it gives Abby the perfect excuse to invite that cop she’s been mooching over for months” Patty cackled.

At that, Abby suddenly had a pressing need to clean her glasses, fumbling as she rubbed the lenses with the bottom of her shirt. “I’ll have you know I’m inviting Mike as he is part of the wonderful emergency services who supported us this past year and who serve this City with distinction” she retorted.

“Mmm hmm” replied Patty arching her eyebrow and smirking as Abby avoided eye contact.

Erin looked towards Holtzmann who had gone quiet and was staring at the floor, getting the slack jawed zoned-out look that often foreshadowed her disappearing into her lab for hours on end. Suddenly she looked up and winked at her before dashing towards the stairs. She pivoted on the first step “Don’t come up to the roof. I’m – Just don’t come up!” she saluted and ran off.

“See? Holtz is excited” Abby reasoned.

Erin managed to elicit a small smile as her eyes followed the little blonde blur ascending the firehouse steps at a rate of knots. She walked over to the sofa and slumped herself down with a sigh.

“Erin what gives? Why are you so down on this party?” asked Patty.

“I’m not down-“

“Ha!” Abby scoffed

“I’m just not a big fan of New Year’s Eve. I think people build it up to be more than it should be”.

“Erin’s convinced she has a curse attached to New Year’s Eve. The ‘Gilbert Curse’” said Abby turning and sharing a look with Patty.

“What? No. I don’t!” Erin countered defensively. “But come on! When I was 8 our dog got knocked over and killed by our drunk neighbour, when I was 15 my parents had a party and my Dad told everyone that he’d been having an affair with my Mom’s friend Marcie Pendleton. When I was 20, I went to a party with a guy I’d been dating for 5 months and caught him kissing some random girl at midnight. When I was 23 I had gastric flu, when I was-“

“Okay, okay I get the picture” said Patty holding her hands up in surrender. “Does Holtzy know you feel like this?”

“No, and please don’t say anything to her”.

She leaned forward to pick up one of Holtz’s screwdrivers that had somehow made its way on to the coffee table and turned it absently between her fingers.

“It’s just a night I never enjoy. It just brings back a lot of horrible memories. I guess I just thought that we’d do something low key, just the four of us”.

Abby joined her on the sofa “Erin-“

Just then a loud blast boomed from the 2nd floor causing them all to jump. Erin instinctively rose, her eyes wide with fear.

“I’m okay! It’s all good!” yelled Holtzmann distantly.

No matter how many times Holtzmann set something on fire or blew something up, Erin’s heart would jolt even though she knew that despite the seemingly haphazard lab practices, the engineer knew what she was doing.

“Look, I know you’ve had some pretty shitty times at New Year. Hey, I was there for a lot of them remember?” Abby smiled “but this isn’t a big deal, it’s just us and a few friends saying goodbye to what’s been…well, a pretty significant year for all of us” she reasoned.

Erin nodded as Abby continued, “Besides, all these terrible New Year’s you’ve had in the past have had one component missing…” they both raised their eyes upwards towards the loud enthusiastic singing currently drifting down from the second floor “and I’m pretty sure she’ll guarantee that 2016 goes out with a… bang” Abby smirked.

“Abby that’s terrible even for you” groaned Erin as she rested her head on her friend’s shoulder and felt the tension slowly ebb away.

 

           ********************                                                                                                                                                   

 **“It was a night like this forty million years ago,**  
**I lit a cigarette, picked up a monkey skull to go”**

  
As the music blasted, Holtzmann beckoned Erin to the little makeshift dancefloor they’d set up on the first floor as she mouthed the words and carried out a ridiculous mime to ‘Walk the Dinosaur’’; somehow managing to simultaneously look sexy as hell and the biggest nerd to ever walk the earth.

Erin smiled but shook her head, mouthing “later” to her girlfriend whose disappointment was eased by Kevin and Patty joining her.

She surveyed the boisterous room and conceded that this was one of the better parties she had attended at New Year. As Abby promised, they had only invited a small group of friends and whilst it was easy to enjoy the good food and company, Erin still found it impossible to fully relax. Her uneasiness was intensified by the suspicion that Holtzmann had picked up on her negativity and although not exactly avoiding her, had been acting distracted and twitchy all night, running off to dance or talk to someone when Erin tried to grab a quiet moment with her.

She looked at her watch, twenty minutes until midnight… taking a swig of beer she tried to ignore the growing apprehension coursing through her.

She cast her mind to last New Year’s Eve, stuck at an awful house party with Phil with the sole purpose of networking to further their careers. After criticising and vetoing several of her dresses (“I need you to look good, it’s really important I make a good impression tonight babe”) he had barely spoken to her all evening and as midnight struck had planted a sloppy half-hearted kiss on her chin before resuming his brown-nosing of the pretentious academics he was so eager to impress. She was ashamed to admit that at the time she shared his ambition.

Holtzmann’s dance moves were fast becoming more and more outlandish and Patty was valiantly trying to keep up but struggling due to laughter.

“Great party huh?” Abby yelled over the music as she joined Erin by the food and helped herself to some chips.

“Sure…great” replied Erin looking at her watch again.

“Erin, you look like you’re getting ready to testify in court. Loosen up, will you?” said Abby elbowing her in the ribs.

Holtzmann had now climbed on to Kevin’s shoulders and was waving her hands in the air like one of those deranged inflatable dancers you find outside auto dealers.

“So, what do you think of Mike?” Abby asked casually.

“I’m in love”

“With Mike?”

“What??? No with Holtzmann!”

“Oh! Thought I was going to have to fight you there” Abby laughed grabbing some peanuts. “Well duh, that’s not much of a revelation Erin”.

“Why the fuck am I worrying about the past, screw the past!” she declared triumphantly.

“Now that's actually a revelation, and one I’m glad to hear!” Abby grinned as she raised her glass “Here’s to the future and whatever 2017 may bring”.

“It’s rooftop time!” shouted Patty beckoning everyone to head upstairs.

Slightly breathless and flushed, Holtz bounded over to Erin and slung her arm over her shoulder as they climbed the stairs.

“How much did my dancing turn you on Gilbert?”

“More than it probably should have” she replied curling her arm around her girlfriend’s waist.

The rooftop had been off limits for the past couple of days at Holtzmann’s request and as the fire door swung open and the cool New York air hit their faces their eyes were instantly dazzled by an array of coloured lights of various shapes and sizes hanging from every possible space.

“Let there be light!!!!” Holtzmann yelled prompting loud cheers.

“Girl, I don’t wanna think about our next electricity bill!” said Patty laughing as she took in the impressive neon assortment.

“I wouldn’t worry about it Patty Cakes” said Holtz tapping her nose “No questions asked” she winked.

Erin waited patiently, as Holtzmann was congratulated for her efforts by several guests. As soon as she got the opportunity she leaned close, straining to make herself heard above the excited chatter “I’m sorry if I’ve been a bit off with you, I just wanted to say that-“

“Hang on Erin, be right back” replied Holtz distractedly, pushing her way through the bodies and disappearing out of sight.

She was about to follow when Jennifer Lynch appeared in front of her.

“I can’t believe this view, it’s incredible. I can understand why this was a non-negotiable part of the contract” she beamed.

“Holtz fell in love with it, I mean we all did, but I really wanted to get it, for her...” Erin replied trying to spot the engineer.

“What every woman wants huh? A firehouse…” laughed Jennifer as she moved to position herself at a good vantage point.

Erin stood on her tiptoes scanning the rooftop looking for Holtzmann, there wasn’t a lot of room up there and she felt fenced in by the other guests.

Patty had brought some champagne up and was busy organising glasses on the table next to her.

“Patty have you seen-“

“Baby help me open these bottles, will you?”

“Um-sure” she replied “Do you know where-“

*POP*

The opening of the first champagne bottle prompted a loud cheer and quickly the guests swarmed around the table grabbing the glasses as fast as Patty could pour.

*POP*

Erin tried to get Abby’s attention but she was deep in conversation with Mike as the pair collected their glasses.

A voice yelled out “Guys it’s nearly time”

  
TEN

NINE

EIGHT

As the clock approached midnight with everyone seemingly in a little group or paired off, once again Erin Gilbert stood alone; the woman she loved inexplicably nowhere to be seen.

SEVEN

SIX

She turned to face the City, fixing her gaze on the Empire State building, a beautiful beacon, lighting up the skyline as her thoughts quickly drifted to eight months ago, when it had paid tribute to them for saving New York.

FIVE

FOUR

THREE

A hand touched her shoulder, prompting her to turn around.

 

“Happy New Year beautiful”

TWO

ONE!

A crescendo of noise descended all around her, seemingly ‘Holtz-made’ (medium poof) fireworks whizzing and banging above their heads. The din was incredible, yet felt muffled in Erin’s ears like she had been pushed underwater, because all the could think about were the soft wet lips and the warm tongue currently caressing hers.

Completely lost in the moment she found herself tugging Holtz’s white shirt out of her pants feeling her girlfriend shiver as her cold hands slipped up her ribs, sliding round to her back before she dragged her nails back down again, provoking a deep moan from the engineer.

The immediate commotion that had surrounded them seemed to have quietened down and Erin became aware of wolf-whistles and laughter. She was just about to reluctantly pull away when a loud bang made them jump apart as the rooftop plunged into darkness causing giggles and squeals from the party guests.

“Keep calm everybody, I can fix this” shouted Holtzmann turning and disappearing under the table.

Erin stood gently swaying, lips tingling, heart still pounding.

“I’ve got a torch under here somewhere” she heard Holtz mumble.

A few white fairy lights started to flicker on the back wall.

“Holtz I think-“

Erin fell silent, her eyes transfixed when she realised the lights were starting to spell out her name.

 

 ** _Erin_ **  
**_Will You Marry Me?_ **

 

She stood staring at the wall for an indeterminate amount of time until she realised that the dimly lit faces in front of her were all smiling at her in anticipation.

*cough*

She cast her eyes downwards following the noise.

Holtzmann was crouched down, bent on one knee, torchlight in one hand, a little box with a sparkling sapphire ring visibly shaking in the other. Her face seemed paler than usual and tears were rolling freely down her cheeks, hopeful blue eyes searching Erin’s desperate for a sign.

Erin’s bottom lip began to tremble uncontrollably and when she tried to speak only a barely audible squeak escaped her lips.

Now Holtzmann looked like she was going to pass out.

Erin swallowed hard and tried again.

“Y..e..sss. YES!”

The colourful lights lit up the rooftop once again as the guests whooped and hollered, led enthusiastically by Abby and Patty. Without breaking eye contact, Holtzmann carefully took Erin’s hand in hers and slipped the ring on.

“Boss, I did it, I pressed the right button!” Kevin boomed as he approached them with a remote in his hand seemingly oblivious to the moment he’d just interrupted.

They both started to giggle, before Erin placed her hand on Holtz’s cheek.

“I love you Jillian Holtzmann” she whispered as she leaned forward.

“No wait! Better idea…” Holtzmann grabbed Erin’s hand and marched them underneath the lights on the back wall.

“Patty take a photo will ya?” she shouted before dramatically dipping Erin backwards over her thigh as she held her in her arms, causing the redhead to yelp in surprise.

“Now you can kiss me” she winked.

 

                                                                                                                                                             

         **********************

 

**31st of December 2053**

  
As the wall-sized screen broadcast images of the noisy crowd which had gathered in Times Square, Erin had ensured that she had it set on ’2D vintage TV’ mode to avoid the unnecessary spectacle of holographic strangers traipsing around her sitting room. Sitting in her favourite chair, sipping her favourite malt, she felt transported back in time as she thought of Abby, Patty, Kevin and of course, Holtzmann.

In a few minutes the ball would drop and the New Year would begin.

She found herself glancing over at the familiar framed photo which sat on top of the fireplace. Placing her glass down, she picked up her spectacles and slowly walked over.

As she approached, the retired Physics professor appraised her slender frame in the mirror. Her eye sight was starting to fail a little and she took a pill every day for her raised blood pressure, but all things considered the years had been kind.

Naturally her face was now covered in fine lines, and her hair had long turned pure white thanks to Rowan’s portal, but her mind remained razor sharp and her blue eyes still shone brightly.

The photo always made her smile - Holtzmann dipping her as they kissed beneath the fairy lights spelling out the marriage proposal.

**_‘Just after midnight 2017’_ **

Every New Year as the clock struck midnight her wife had repeated this kiss.

37 years of ridiculous, crazy, passionate love…

Despite her smile, her throat began to swell and she could feel tears forming.

 

“God I was sexy back then!”

Erin felt a chin rest on her shoulder.

“You’ve done well to keep me for all these years, because let me tell you there have been offers!”

“Is that so?” Erin laughed as she wiped away a tear and turned to face her wife.

There she stood; a little broader round the hips, deep crinkly lines surrounding her eyes, hair as unruly as ever, but those dimples…that smile. Unmistakeably Jillian Holtzmann.

“What were you doing in there?” asked Erin pointing to the kitchen.

“Why would I be dying my hair?” Holtzmann laughed.

Erin rolled her eyes but patiently repeated her words carefully “I said… What. Were. You. Doing. In. There?”

“Oh! I was making this” she pointed to a ludicrous looking dark purple cocktail jammed with umbrellas and fruit. “It’s a little experimental”. She sucked on the straw and her face instantly fell into a grimace as she thrust out her tongue in disgust. “Taste?”

“Tempting but I’ll stick to my whisky”.

The countdown had started on the TV

TEN…NINE

“Right here we go” said Holtz placing her drink down.

SIX…FIVE

She moved over to Erin and started to dip her.

“Jill, your back. The doctor-“

THREE…TWO

“Arthritis-schmitis” said Holtzmann dismissively, not quite achieving the angle she had managed in previous years but the kiss as always undiminished by time and age.

ONE!

“Happy New Year beautiful”

As they rose, Erin noticed the wince on Holtz’s face that she quickly tried to hide with a beaming smile.

“I love you so much” said Erin gently.

“WHAT’S THAT?” Holtz shouted tapping her ear.

“I said I love you so much!”

“Sorry say again? This damn hearing implant, I’ll have to fix it”

“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!”

“No need to shout Erin…jeez” Holtzmann mumbled with a pout. Then a wide mischievous grin spread across her face.

“I’m kidding! I heard you the first time, I just like hearing you say it” she added with a wink.

“Come here you” Erin blushed, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist as they gently swayed to music that only they could hear.


End file.
